Ayah's Story
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: Ayah fell in love with a mortal, who died. Now she's back from her Journey, and is learning to love an old childhood friend. But when someone from her past returns, what is she going to do? AU. OC/Legolas, OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1 Shaomer's Death

Disclaimer: I have no money, I'm not getting paid for this and I own none of J.R.R. Tolkien's characters or universe. The only things that are my own are my plot and origanal characters.

A/n: DUE TO A FEW CERTAIN REVIEWS, I AM NOW LABELLING THIS STORY AN AU (alternate universe). I personally didn't feel it was, but I got a reviewer or two who was rather put-out that my timelines and character names weren't exactly right, so ya. If you are a Tolkien purost who knows all the little things and has read the books a bazillion times, go ahead and read this but keep in mind its not perfect and its now an AU. If you're not, then enjoy this anyways. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Ayah Maleese stretched and yawned as she greeted the glimmering early morning light pouring through her open window.

She was glad to be home.

Today was her welcoming ceremony. Ayah had left Rivendell nearly 3 years ago for an Elven Journey across Middle Earth. The journey had been long, hard and sometimes trecherous, but she'd made it back alright. - minus a broken heart - the day before.

The journey had been like nothing she'd ever experienced before. It was boring, chaotic, uneventful, scary, wonderful, fun, full of love, life, death, happiness, sadness - everything.

Ayah had fallen in love with a mortal man, Shaomer, who had not loved her. Nor any woman, for that matter. Shaomer was a man of war, not love. He was an amazing warrior, with precision sword skills. He was arrogant, sometimes foolish, but still very handsome, brave, witty, charming, and strong. Unfortunately, it had been the arrogant, selfish, headstrong, sometimes foolish part of him that had gotten himself killed.

She recalled it all so easily...

* * *

Ayah hadn't seen his death clearly. The Elves and Men were riding through a particulary dangerous stretch of land, knowing full well that there were Orcs abundant and they had to be extremely careful. The Journiers would not have chosen that route, but their path they had chosen to take earlier was unexpectedly blocked off by an avalanche. 

Everyone made as little noise as possible. All that could be heard was the quiet thudding of hundreds of hooves, and the occasional snap of a twig underfoot.

There was a loud crack of a branch being snapped in half. Horses spooked, the Journiers stopped. The Elven men got their bow and arrows ready. The Men drew their swords. Everyone stood tense, waiting for an Orc to show itself.

Suddenly, whistling out of the thick trees, a large Orc arrow hit a man near the front of the Journiers.

"ATTACK!"

A torrent of wood-dwelling orcs poured from the trees, having lost the element of surprise. Arrows flew every which way. Men went down. Elves went down. Horses, and Elven women...

Men and Elven men rushed to defend against the hungry creatures. Ayah watched in horror - Jendil, her cousin, was shot down. Handur, a good friend, shot down. Oliah and Déltrel ... So many were being shot down!

"RETREAT!" Someone shouted. "GET TO SAFETY!"

Ayah looked wildly around at the fleeing Elves and Men, searching for Shaomer.

"Ayah! Come on!" Ayah's best friend Arwen yelled as she rode past. Arwen rode to the front of the fleeing Journiers and bravely led them away from the battle.

Many Men fought on, giving Arwen more time to retreat. Still Ayah hesitated. She couldn't leave Shaomer... Only hours before had he begun to show his affection growing for her...

_"Ayah, you are very beautiful, and I find myself caring more and more each day..."_

"AYAH! GET OUT OF HERE!" Shaomer rode by blindly, Orc blood spattered across his chest and dripping from the sword he waved, breaking Ayah's small flashback.

For a moment, the world was in slow motion. Shaomer pulled on the reins of his horse to stop it...he turned to look at Ayah...an arrow sliced into his chest...he gripped his horse in pain...Ayah froze...her insides froze...her voice turned to a block of ice...he began to slide off...

"SHAOMER! NO!" Ayah screamed, and the world's time became normal again. An arrow whipped too close to Ayah, scratching her cheek. She tried to make her horse go forward to get to Shaomer, and another arrow flew too close, ripping a hole in her shoulder. "Ah!" she quickly covered it with her hand and saw a large blue orc aiming right at her. 'Kill me, so that I might be with Shaomer...' she'd thought.

Then someone had snatched the reins of her horse from her hand, yelled, "HIYAH!" sending her horse into action. It had been spooked by the rein exchange and took off running. Ayah held on, crying, wishing she could get to Shaomer.

There was a rush of retreating people around her, and Ayah's horse would not change its mind. It kept running straight and hard, knowing the danger and getting as far from it as it could.

Her chest felt tight, her throat closed. She wanted to get off her horse, run to Shaomer, save him...She couldn't see him. Just his horse's unique spotted head fading into the distance, then gone as orcs overtook it. She knew she couldn't dismount, or she'd be trampled.

"Shaomer! Shaomer, Shaomer..." she screamed, then croaked, her yells getting quieter and more full of sadness, but to no avail. He couldn't hear her.

* * *

Hours later, the surviving Men and Elves arrived, battle weary and full of grief for friends and family lost. The Journiers set up their camp in a large, safe, hard to reach cave, far from the battle scene. Hardly anyone spoke, leaving each other to his or her grief. 

The cave was filled with the sound of crying and despair. Ayah's sobbing voice was only one among many. She sobbed uncontrollably for a long time. She cried for Jendil. She cried for Handur. She cried for so many friends that had been shot down that day. But most of all, she cried deeply for Shaomer.

During the night, as some sat around camp fires, listening to people cry themselves to sleep, they just looked at Ayah and the others with sad eyes, knowing her grief, some feeling it too. Ayah kept on crying until there were no tears left, until her voice was cracked and raspy, and she could just manage dry rattling sobs.

* * *

The next morning, as Ayah lay on her make-shift bed, renewed tears rolling down her face, Arwen came to be with Ayah. 

"He was a good man." Arwen said quietly, and rubbed Ayah's back. Ayah silently cried some more. Arwen sat there, just listening, offering no more words, but just merely her presence as a comfort. And it was.

The Journiers stayed in that large cave for quite some time, until people were over their grief enough to move on. It had taken Ayah weeks to firmly accept Shaomer's death, not cry herself to sleep. She wasn't eating, she wasn't really sleeping (she'd cry herself to sleep, have a nightmare about Shaomer, then wake up and not sleep). People started to comment that she looked hollow, and nearly dead. Ayah didn't care.

Finally, the day before the Journiers were to leave the cave, Arwen led Ayah down to the river bank.

"I assume you're wondering why we are here." Arwen said.

Ayah merely blinked to indicate she'd heard what Arwen had said. Ayah had stopped talking to people altogether.

Arwen half-nodded, expecting that type of response, or lack there of. "Before you see your reflection, I'd like to remind you, Ayah, of the two things that can kill an Elf. Slain, or heart break. And you are dangerously close to death number 2."

Ayah shot Arwen an 'I am not!' look, but Arwen stopped with her own, 'Yes you are and you know it' look.

"You've lost so much weight. I'm really worried about you, Ayah! I don't want you to die." Arwen said genuinely, and quietly. "Now, look at your reflection."

Arwen had chosen a small spot of the river that was exceptionally clear, with no ripples. Ayah could see her reflection clearly, and it scared her.

She look sickly thin, really pale, and that she might break at any moment. Her skin appeared stretched, and like one bump would cause it split open. Her once long golden blonde hair was stringy and nearly dark brown. Her eyes were dead coal like eyes, in dark sunken eye sockets, placed on a gaunt face. Her cheekbones and nose stuck out unnaturally and her lips were cracked and scabby from lack of water.

She'd made sort of a choked scream, then collapsed on the ground crying again. Right then, Arwen had brought Ayah back to reality. Shaomer was dead. He was, and he wasn't coming back. She had loved him. She would find another. She would die if she didn't eat or drink. She would _die_.

So Ayah had moved on. She would never forget him, never stop loving him, but she just moved on. She took the ring he had given her, placed it in her pack, and joined the Journiers with a full stomach and her hair clean. She was returning to her normal self, and she was glad.

* * *

A small knock on Ayah's door brought her out of her memories, back to the present. 

Ayah shook her head slightly. That was all in the past.

"Yes? Come in?"

A young Elven woman opened the door and smiled. "The ceremony's to begin shortly, miss."

"Oh yes. Thank you." Ayah smiled back.

The woman nodded and shut the door behind her.

Ayah hurriedly got dressed in the clothes she was to wear to the ceremony, memories still swirling inside her head.

She had picked out a long cranberry red dress, with diamond white trim and sheer sparkling sleeves. She left her long golden hair down, but placed a traditional Elven head band on. It looked like silver leaves and vines intertwined in a small ring around her head.

Ayah didn't consider herself "beautiful", just an average Elven woman, with the same perfect figure, fair and flawless skin. But many had told her that she was easily one of _the_ most fair and beautiful Elven woman.

Ayah left her bedroom and headed for the door, but was stopped as more memories slid through her mind. The day she'd left...

* * *

"We're going to miss you." Tarén, her brother said quietly. "I know I'm going to be lonely without you around." 

Ayah smiled and hugged him tight. She turned to Anié and Alatatriel.

Anié smiled through her tears. "You're gonna come back alright, right?"

Ayah nodded and hugged Anié.

She turned to Alatatriel who said, "I'll fill you in on everything when you get back."

"And I, you." Ayah said. Just as she hugged Alatatriel, a man named Tarye tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but we must go right away, Miss Ayah." he said and waited beside her.

Ayah wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "I'll see you all again soon."

She turned and began to walk away with Tarye. "We must hurry. We need to make The Pass before Sunset." Tarye said urgently and quickened his pace.

Ayah did as well, but took one more glance over shoulder. Her friends and brother stood on the doorstep of her home waving or staring after her.

Ayah faced forward and she saw Arwen gallop up with Tarye's and Ayah's horses in tow. "They're leaving. We must hurry."

Ayah and Tarye mounted and kicked their horses to go.

That's when Ayah heard the yell. "Ayah! Ayah! Wait!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw someone on a white horseback gallop up to Tarén, Anié and Alatatriel. She couldn't see who it was...

She slowed her horse, the someone sped their horse up.

"Ayah! Now!" Arwen said and beckoned. "We can't wait!"

"I'm sorry!" Ayah called to the someone on the white horse and kicked her horse into high gear.

"AYAH!" the someone's calls were urgent, but Ayah knew how important getting to The Pass and catching up with the rest of the Journiers was. She had lingered too long. Much too long, and now it was costing her.

She never looked back.

* * *

A/n: How was that? What do you think? Let me know! Gimme a review! (just no swearing please) 


	2. Chapter 2 The Ceremony Begins

[a/n: this story doesn't really have a specific timeframe, but pretty much JUST after ROTK. The Journey takes place just before and during Lord of the Rings. But again, its not a very specific timeframe, and so there might be a few loopholes.]

Discalimer: I don't own LOTR the movies, I don't own any of those ides or anything...

****

**Chapter 2**

Now standing here on the doorstep, she wished she had known who it was. She knew it must've been a friend. A close friend. She also knew it was a man, with fair hair. She'd been able to tell that much. But that wouldn't really help her. Hundreds of male Elves had fair hair. And many of her male Elven friends had fair hair. How was she to know who it was?

Ayah shook her head, opened the door and stepped out onto the sunlight washed stairs. Tarén stood at the bottom of the stairs, holding the reins of Ayah's horse.

"Morning Sunshine." He grinned, using his nickname for her, as she walked gracefully down the steps to him. "You look really nice."

Ayah looked down at her glittering dress. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Tarén laughed and lifted Ayah's chin up with his finger. "You're a nervous wreck, aren't you?"

Ayah looked at Tarén, and for a moment hated his ability to know exactly how she felt. "Of course not." She lied, and clenched her fists to stop their light shaking.

Tarén laughed again. "You don't need to be. All you have to do is walk down the aisle to Elrond, on your horse, dismount - they'll take her aside for you - Elrond will do his speech or whatever, and you stand there looking beautiful. Then you mingle a little to be polite, and then you can go home. See? No sweat."

Ayah shook her head, not convinced. "I haven't seen these people for 3 years, Tarén! What if things are different between us? What if I forget their names? What if - "

Tarén put his finger to her lips. "You'll be _fine_. Now get on your horse and head down there before they start without you."

Ayah half-smiled and mounted her shining tan horse. Like the horses of the other Journiers, Ayah's had ribbons tied to the bridal and saddle, and glitter sparlking all over its body.

"You'll be right there when I'm done, right?" Ayah said, her stomach flipping. She didn't want to be alone around all her old friends right now. She needed Tarén there in case she did something stupid like forget a name or ramble on about her Journey.

Tarén grinned. "Of _course_. Now get going!"

Ayah gave her horse a little kick and swiftly headed to the ceremony.

Why was she worried? She was generally good with names. But she just had a nagging feeling that she was forgetting something...

She found the area where the other Journiers had gathered, waiting for the ceremony to start. Ayah wanted the ceremony to begin immediately. Then she wouldn't have time to think...

* * *

It rained and rained for nearly a month straight. Everyone was soaked to the bone, and could never get dry. The Journiers stopped often, but in everyone's opinion, not often and long enough. Then finally, it didn't rain. And the clouds broke, letting the much needed sun shine down to slowly begin to dry them.

"Oh! The sun!" Arwen pointed up and the rays beat down.

Ayah turned her face to the sky and sighed. The sun...it felt so good not have the pelting wetness.

"Hey Ayah!" Shaomer rode up beside her.

Ayah's breath caught in her throat as it always did when Shaomer said her name. She managed a smile and a weak, "Yes?"

"I have a dry coat that I was saving for the next stop. But since its not raining anymore, I don't need the extra weight. Would you like to borrow it?"

"But don't you need it? You can wear the dry one and let the wet one dry." Ayah said logically.

Shaomer grinned. "You look more wet than I do."

Ayah looked down at herself and saw that she was indeed still dripping. She laughed, and so did Shaomer. He slowed his pace and pulled the coat from the pack on the back of his horse.

"Here you go."

Ayah took her drenched coat off and laid it out to dry on the saddle. She put on Shaomer's wonderfully dry coat and loved how it smelled just like him.

"Thank you." She said and pulled her horse along.

* * *

"Ready to go in there?" Arwen asked. Ayah blinked and turned her attention to her friend.

Ayah nodded. "Well, sort of. I just feel..... really nervous. I don't know what to do when we see all our old friends again. It'll be really uncomfortable."

Caliwyn joined the conversation by saying, "You're telling me!"

A loud horn blew and all the Journiers mounted their horses and rode into a single file. Another horn blew, and the curtain of vines near the front of the lined up Journiers parted widely. So they began to ride through, one at a time and Elrond said their name when they emerged from behind the vines.

"Galdé Hasir....... Caliwyn Calmené....... Tarye Fontél......... Arwen Evenstar........... Ayah Maleese......."

Ayah's horse came out from behind the vines, and Ayah's breath was taken away by the sight. She guessed every Elf in Rivendell had shown up, and all dressed in their most magnificent outfits. The Elven men looked very handsome and the Elven women looked very beautiful. Above her and the Elves was a green and slightly yellow canopy of leaves and vines, creating a sun-glowing dome.

The horses plodded up the aisle, and the Journiers dismounted. Young Elves took the reins of each horse and led them out behind to be tied up during the ceremony. Once all of the Journiers had arrived and were seated on the mahogany chairs provided, Elrond spread his arms and said, "Welcome home."

Elrond talked about the Journey, places where the Journiers went, things they did, who went on the Journey...

As he talked, Ayah scanned the sea Elven faces before her. She recognized so many, could name most, but didn't recognize many more, sure she'd never seen some before. An old friend here or there caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back.

Then her ears tuned into Elrond again as he asked everyone to stand as he read the names of all those who did not return from the Journey. He said he each name - of Elves and Men - and Ayah noted many crying faces in the crowd. Her heart clenched unpleasently when Elrond read, "Shaomer Arthorn."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she looked down at her lap as more memories flooded her mind.

* * *

It was a small celebration - someone's birthday, but Ayah did not know who. There was much merriment, ale and mead, dancing and generally everyone was having fun.

Ayah clapped and laughed as two Men did a drinking song then a drinking contest. As people cheered for the winner, Shaomer approached Ayah and whispered,

"Ayah. I must speak with you."

Her pulse quickened and she wondered what about. "Of course, Shaomer." she said quietly.

He helped her up off the ground and led her to a quiet secluded spot a little ways away from the loud celebration.

"Ayah..." Shaomer started, then turned away.

Ayah waited a moment, then gently prodded, "Yes?"

He faced her again and held her hands. "I hope I'm not being too bold........but........." he paused and Ayah's heart beat wildly. "Ayah, you're very beautiful and I find myself caring more and more each day....."

Ayah's eyes roamed Shaomer's ruggedly handsome face.

He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, then said abruptly, "I-I think I love you."

Ayah was completely taken aback. She'd loved him for so long...."I...." her mouth just hung open foolishly. She knew she needed to say something - anything - but her mind was strangely blank.

"Ayah, please say something."

She loved the way he said her name. She loved his face, his bravery.....she loved HIM, _so_ much.......

Then why couldn't she say it?

Shaomer let go of her hands, thinking she did not feel the same way. He took a step back and swallowed. "I should've known. I'm sorry."

Should've known what? Ayah wanted to ask.

He turned and started heading back to the camp, broken.

Ayah panicked. She couldn't let him walk away!

"Shaomer!" She jogged over to him and caught his arm.

He met her eyes, almost reluctantly, as if expecting her to confirm his feeling of rejection.

"I......."Ayah's throat threatened to close. "I love you too."

"What?" Shaomer's face brightened, but with a hint of disbelief.

"I-I have f-for a long time. I-I just n-never knew what t-to do....about it."

Shaomer sighed in relief. "You feel the same way?" he whispered.

Ayah nodded vigorously, trying to dispel any doubt he still had.

Shaomer produced a glittering Man-made sliver ring, and slid it on her finger. Then he half-smiled and leaned forward slightly, silently asking - not pushing - for a kiss.

Ayah hesitated ever so slightly, then leaned forward and kissed Shaomer lovingly in the moonlight.

* * *

[a/n: Thanks to CountryChick928, who helped me seperate my story a little better. I hope I did what you meant!]


	3. Chapter 3 Many Memories Collide

Discalimer: I don't own anything, including the Lord of the Rings Trilogy (hugh sigh).

**Chapter 3**

That'd been the night before his death.

Ayah swallowed and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

Arwen leaned sideways discreetly. "Father's about to adjurn." she whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Ayah nodded slightly and lifted her eyes to the Elven crowd again.

Elrond turned towards the Journiers. "Peace be with you." He said and gave a small bow. He smiled, and gestured that everyone was free to go. The Elven crowd applauded loud and long, then slowly began to disperse.

The painful memories of Shaomer stung Ayah's heart and all she felt like doing was going home. She glanced at Arwen, who said, "Aren't you coming?"

Ayah sort of shook her head, and went to get her horse. Tarén headed her off.

"Not even gonna make an appearance?" He shook his finger at her. "Not very polite."

"I just wanna go home." Ayah said quietly.

Tarén gently grabbed her elbow and steered her back to the way she'd just come. "And you will, once you talk to a few people."

Ayah knew Tarén was being a good brother, but she wished he'd just let her go.

"You ok?" Arwen asked when Tarén had steered Ayah back inside the dome.

Ayah sighed, and immediately Arwen knew. She said nothing, but walked with Tarén and Ayah to a small group of friends gathered together and chatting merrily.

"Nope! Sorry! I'm taken." Caliwyn held up her hand to show a shining unique Elven ring. She'd also fallen in love on the Journey, but she to an Elven man.

Salé goggled at the ring and whined, "I wish Radir would propose!'

Tarye laughed. "I'll tell him!"

"You wouldn't!" Salé protested.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Tarye said, a mischevious grin spreading across his face.

"Oh no! Tarye! Please - "Salé began to beg.

"I wouldn't! I wouldn't. I was just kidding!" Tarye laughed again.

Beladriel turned to Arwen as she, Ayah and Tarén were about to walk past. "What about your man?"

Arwen smiled. "He's off with the Fellowship."

Ayah wasn't sure whether Arwen just didn't want to talk about it, or whether she was a little irritated by Beladriel's question. Ayah could've sworn that the Fellowship had returned.....

Some young Elven men eyed Ayah and Arwen as they walked by. Tarén clenched his jaw and moved between Arwen, Ayah and the men, and they abruptly broke their gaze.

The 3 approached a group of "old friends" and got a whole bunch of "Welcome Back, what was it like, how are you doing now" type of questions and comments.

Tarén and Arwen answered most of the questions, so Ayah merely had to smile and nod. That way, she didn't have to talk and feel uncomfortable, and she was still being polite.

Among the small group of friends were Elmmire, Meréwen, Anié, Alatatriel, Celár, and 2 people she didn't recognize but thought looked extremely familiar.

One of the 2 people was a strikingly handsome Elven man - more handsome than "usual". He had long fair hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a wonderful physique. He was listening intently to a story that Arwen was telling, and Ayah found herself inadvertenly staring. He was so handsome!

Tarén noticed her stare and cleared his throat quietly and gave Ayah a tiny nudge.

Just then, the very handsome Elven man's eyes looked right at Ayah. She started and looked away quickly. What was his name? She wondered.

"So, Ayah," Anié began, bringing Ayah to the conversation. "Did you meet any good men on your Journey?"

At the same time, both Tarén and Arwen shot Anié a 'Don't-say-another-word' look and Ayah swallowed, forcing herself not to tear up.

"I......" Ayah wanted to say 'Yes, and we were deeply in love, and he gave me a ring, and then he died....' but she couldn't. Her throat closed up - a feeling all too familiar and all the more unwanted.

Arwen shook her head slightly at Anié, who had the 'What'd I say?' look on her face. Tarén squeezed Ayah's hand and said, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Ayah wished she could answer. Shaomer's face flashed in her mind, and her eyes filled with tears. "Excuse me for a moment." She whispered and let go of Tarén's hand. He didn't go after her this time.

Ayah walked fast with her head down to her horse. Why? Why did she have to close up every time someone mentioned him? She was supposed to be over her grief by now! He died almost a year ago. And here she was crying because Anié asked her if she'd met a good man.

Ayah wiped her eyes frustratedly and took a few deep breaths. Maybe she should go home now.

Just as she had mounted her horse, the strikingly handsome Elf walked up to her and her horse. As he walked up to her, she took a moment to study him some more. Judging by his apparel, she guessed he must be royalty or very wealthy.

"Ayah?" he began timidly. "Are you alright?"

Ayah nodded. "I'm alright." She felt guilty not knowing his name, and even more guilty that he knew hers. She couldn't ask him his name if he knew hers.. How foolish would she look?

The man looked up at her with concern on his face. But as he looked at her, the emotion on his face shifted and changed.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he said, and he looked really hurt.

"I.....um.....I....." Ayah couldn't lie. But she didn't want to answer him either.

He glanced at the ground uncomfortably and took a step away from her.

"I'm sorry, I just...." Ayah was feeling more guilty by the second. "Good day." She kicked her horse and rode off towards home.

* * *

All the way home, she couldn't get the Elven man out of her mind. His radiant smile at seeing her, the concern when she'd left in tears, the hurt when she didn't know who he was....

When she arrived, she let her horse graze on the spot of shaded grass beside her home. She went up the steps quickly and into the coolness of her room.

Ayah looked around at her belongings. Had she kept a diary of some sort? Would it mention this man's name? Did she have a photo album of some sort? Ayah couldn't remember.

"It was only 3 years." Ayah mumbled to herself aloud. "You can't forget that much in 3 years."

She began rummaging through her drawers looking for a clue as to who the man was.

A knock on her open door caused her to jump.

"You ok?" Tarén asked.

Ayah stopped rummaging, sighed and sat on her bed. "No."

Tarén sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "Shaomer?"

Ayah shook her head and could tell her brother looked a little surprised. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The.....he was......."Ayah wasn't sure how to describe him. "The one I was staring at."

Tarén smiled. "Ah, yes. You don't remember him?"

Ayah shook her head. "No. And if someone doesn't tell why and what his name is soon, I'm going to explode."

Tarén chuckled. "Ok, ok. I was just a little surprised. After you _were_ fairly close..."

"Tarén! Please!"

"Ok! What do you want to know about him?"

"His name!" Ayah said, getting frustrated.

"Other than that."

Ayah shrugged.

"Ok then, what do you already know about him?"

"Obviously he knows me - "

"Oh quite well, I'd say."

"He's......._very_ attractive - "

"Seems to be the case with the ladies."

Ayah sighed again. "Really, that's it. Now will you tell me his name?"

"Yes. His name is...." Tarén paused dramatically.

Ayah leaned forward.

"Legolas Greenleaf."

For a second, the name meant nothing and Ayah wondered if her thinking he was familiar was wrong. The next second, however, let go a flood of memories that had been locked away in her mind.....

* * *

"Blow bubbles with me, Ayah?"

"No Legolas. Not today."

"Why not?"

"Arwen and I are going for a ride."

"How about later?"

"Maybe."

They were young, just Elven children, with hardly a care in the world.

"Ayah, would you like to go to the Grand Willow with me?"

"Sorry Legolas. I'm going to the Forest with my friends."

He just swallowed and nodded - like he always did.

Ayah hadn't felt guilty for brushing him off all the time then, but she did now. Why had she been so cold?

All those years ago, Legolas had merely been her neighbour, the boy next door, the one who tagged after her, who came to visit every weekend, who lived in Rivendell more than he did his real home, Mirkwood. Legolas was the Prince of Mirkwood. Now that meant something. But when Ayah was young, it had meant nothing to her.

* * *

"He's a Prince. So what?" She'd said to Arwen.

"He really cares for you, Ayah!"

"He doesn't what 'caring for someone' is."

They were "teen" Elves....

"Ayah, Elmmire and I are taking Alatatriel down to the River. Would you like to come?"

"No." And she walked away.

She never caught the hurt on his face. Never realized the damage her words did.

"Do you hate me, Ayah?"

"Of course not, Legolas."

"Then why do you avoid me? Why do never speak to me unless it is absolutely necessary?"

"I just would rather be with my friends. And I don't mean to."

"Aren't I your friend, Ayah?"

"You're my neighbour, Legolas."

"I....understand."

How could she have been so cruel? The memories were hurting.

* * *

They were adults......Ayah was to leave for the Journey in one month......

"Ayah, when you are ready to leave for the Journey, please wait for me. I have something I need to give you."

"Of course I'll wait for you, Legolas."

Ayah was slightly relieved that she was kind to him.

It hit her right then. _He_ was the one on the white horse. The one who was late. The one who she had to leave behind without saying good-bye.

Another memory......

"What is this place, Legolas?"

"This is my special place. I go here to think. I only bring people who are special to me up here."

"Thank you."

* * *

"You were pretty hard on him." Tarén said quietly, jarring Ayah slightly and bringing her back to the present.

Ayah nodded. "I was horrible."

Tarén half-smiled. "You weren't _that_ bad!"

This time Ayah shook her head. "You're wrong. I was mean."

Tarén sighed. "Look, Ayah. You _weren't that bad!_"

"I - "Ayah started to argue again, but Tarén stopped her.

"Don't bother. I'm twice as persistent as you are." he said.

Ayah sighed, knowing it was true. "So now what do I do?" she asked. "I mean, I've treated him bad, I left when I told him I'd wait, I forgot his name - is there anything else I ca do to him?"

Tarén shrugged. "Break his heart?"

Ayah shot him a 'what's-that-supposed-to-mean' look.

But Tarén didn't answer. He just stood up and left the room, leaving Ayah thinking more than she wanted to about the very handsome Legolas Greenleaf.

* * *

A/N: Again, thank you to my faitful reviewer CountryChick928.

I would like to give a shout out everyone who's NOT reviewing and say: PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if all you write is, "good job". I still would really like to hear from you if you've read this.

Also, PLEASE check out my other stories! [And don't forget to review!!!] :)


	4. Chapter 4 Just a Friend

A/n: Sorry this took so long to put up!!! But here it is, and I'll do my best to get the other chapter up soon. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"She didn't remember me at all." Legolas said depressedly.

He and Alatatriel were sitting on a cushy mound of grass under the Great Willow, about an hour or so after the Welcoming Ceremony for the Journiers had completely finished.

"Cheer up, Legolas." Alatatriel smiled warmly. "I'm sure she's just worn out from the Journey. There's lots of people she probably didn't remember! I mean, 3 years is a long time to go without seeing a familiar face."

"She had Arwen." Legolas protested. "That's a familiar face."

"Yes, but that's also her best friend." Alatatriel reasoned.

"I suppose." Legolas clenched and unclenched his jaw slightly. He sighed heavily and stared up into the greenery of the Great Willow. "Its just......." he turned his flawless face back to Alatatriel. "I've thought of her nearly every day for those 3 years, trying to preserve every detail of her in my memory. And she hasn't given a single thought to me. She _didn't know my name_."

"You don't know that. You don't know if she's thought about you at all."

"Oh? Don't I? If you ever thought about someone from you're past - say, 3 years ago - surely you would remember their name?"

Alatatriel dodged his question. "Look, all I'm saying is that you can't be _sure_ that she never thought about you."

"I can make a confident assumption." Legolas cut in.

Alatatriel ignored his comment and continued. "Maybe your name simply slipped to the back of her mind at the moment she was called upon to remember it! Did you ever think of it that way?"

They were quiet for a moment.

"3 years _is_ a long time." Legolas finally said. "I was gone nearly a year and a half while she was gone, and the only reason I sit before you now is because of Ayah."

"What do you mean?" Alatatriel asked. "She wasn't with you."

"Not physically."

"Huh?"

"I live because of her."

"Didn't your friends protect you?"

"They did. I didn't mean that. I mean - what are the only things that cause an Elf to die?"

Alatatriel was really unsure of where Legolas was going with this, but she answered anyway. "Slain, heartbreak - "

"Exactly. Heartbreak. You may think that _thinking about_ Ayah would bring me heartache. But _not_ thinking of her brought it to me. During the night, or on long weary walks, I would think of her. When I thought there was no hope, or I would never see Rivendell or Mirkwood again, I would run every detail of her through my mind. When I thought I could not go on, I thought of her. I thought, 'I have to live - for her.' I _love_ her, Alatatriel!"

"I know, I _know_. But does she?"

Legolas' face clouded. "I should've realized she would never love me back. I'm as good as dead."

Alatatriel's throat clogged with emotion. "Don't _say_, that! Legolas, _please_!"

Legolas looked away. His heart ached horribly. If Ayah did not love him, he felt no reason to go on. She was his reason for living.

"Just give it another chance..." Alatatriel pleaded, tears in her eyes. Legolas was like her brother. She loved him in that way. It pained her deeply to see him so hurt.

Legolas sighed. He thought of Ayah's smile..... her brilliant laugh........

He just hoped against hope there still _was_ a chance.

* * *

All night, Ayah's sub-conscious tormented her with unsettling dreams. The first part of the dreams always started out in childhood memories....

"This was really fun, Legolas." little Ayah said. "The best part was swimming in the Lake."

"My favourite part is right now." said little Legolas. "Laying on our backa, counting the stars......"

Then the stars contorted into Legolas. "Why did you forget me? I have thought of you every day...."

"I'm sorry...." Ayah tried to apologize, but her throat was closed up. She could make no sounds......she couldn't breathe........ 'Help! Legolas help! I can't breathe!'

He slowly turned away. "Goodbye....."

She could feel her lungs exploding inside her....she was dying.....dying.......

Ayah sat up with a start and wiped the cold sweat off her forehead. Why was she dreaming these awful dreams?

After another terrifying dream, Ayah refused to go back to sleep. She couldn't handle another night like this one. In the morning, she had to find Legolas and apologize.

* * *

As soon as dawn came, Ayah stood and got dressed. As she did, more memories slid through her mind.

_"Horse back riding was nice, Legolas. Thank you for inviting me."_

_"Your welcome."_

_......... "Legolas, do you have a girlfriend?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you want one?"_

_"........someday."_

Ayah pulled herself back to the present. Why was she constantly thinking about him? How could she forget him? He was a rather handsome young kid. Why did she always brush him off?

He was now extremely handsome. He was flawless, with his silky fair hair, and masculine physique. And those eyes...... those were the type of eyes to get lost in.....

How could she forget him, indeed.

Part of Tarén's conversation with her yesterday came back to her.

_"Very attractive."_

_"Seems to be the case with the ladies."_

What if he had an Elven woman already?

"What are you thinking!?" Ayah scolded herself out loud. "Already? And why do you even _care_ if he did!?" she snapped. "He was - still is - a friend. Just a friend."

Shortly after Ayah had dressed and was presentable, she left the house and went about inquiring to Legolas' whereabouts. After all, she still needed to apologize. She soon learned that he was at the Lake, but may have left.

Ayah smiled lightly as another memory touched her mind.

_"Wow! The Lake just always looks so pretty. It looks like a basket of diamonds!"_

_Legolas laughed. "Yes, it does! I like how green and fresh everything is."_

_"Me too."_

Ayah crossed the bridge to the Lake, and saw a few Elven people here and there. She was unsure of how to find Legolas, when she spotted a figure high up on the Ridge, overlooking the Lake.

'That must be him.' she thought, for no particular reason, because it really could be any Elven man in Rivendell who fancied to be sitting on the Ridge at that moment.

Ayah found a little worn path that led up to the top of the Ridge. She began travelling on it, careful to hold the bottom of her dress up high enough so as not to snag it on sharp rocks.

When she reached the top of the Ridge, she was overwhelmed for a moment. She'd forgotten how overwhelmingly beautiful the view from the Ridge was. The view was breathtaking. The Lake sparkled perfectly blue, set nicely in the midst of perfectly green grass and hills. A light mist moved behind the Lake, barely masking all the multi-coloured homes placed throughout the hills. The sun beamed down on the beautiful scene, only making it look even prettier.

Ayah half-sighed and then turned her attention to the Elven man on top of the Ridge that she had come to see. It was indeed Legolas, and seemed to have not seen her yet. Ayah's heart beat faster as she stared at his back. _Why_ did he make her feel this way?!

"Legolas?" she said quietly, and ventured towards him. At the sound of her voice, Legolas whipped around, and there was no mistaking the happiness on his face at the sight of her.

"Ayah!" he smiled, and Ayah felt her knees quiver and her stomach flip-flop. She determinedly ignored it.

"I wasn't expecting to see you up here." he said. "Alatatriel is the only one who ever comes up here with me."

At this, Ayah felt a flash of jealousy rush through her and she was startled. Why was she jealous? Legolas was _just her friend_. And he was probably _just a friend_ to Alatatriel too.

'_And so what if he isn't?_'' Ayah though. '_Why do you care!?'_

Legolas' face clouded as he obviously thought of the ceremony yesterday. He turned his face towards the Lake and Ayah felt very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry! I really am! Its just been a long time and I kind of forgot my past and there were lots of people I forgot and I didn't mean to forget your name - I really didn't!" Ayah blurted and talked very fast.

Legolas faced her as soon as she started speaking, and looked like he forgave her, that he doubted she forgot lots of other names, but that he believed her when she said she really didn't mean it. He smiled that smile again, and once again, Ayah's knees buckled slightly. She inconspicuously leaned against a tree to stop their quivering, and luckily, Legolas didn't seem to notice.

"It's alright." he said quietly, and Ayah really felt that it was - now, that she had apologized. There was another uncomfortable silence, and then Legolas settled down on the grass near the edge of the Ridge.

Not much for heights, but not really wanting to stay leaning against the tree about 8 feet away from Legolas, she went and sat down a foot or so beside him.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Ayah asked, and plucked up a little purple flower from the ground.

"I'm not the one to ask." Legolas chuckled.

"Why not?" Ayah pulled one of the petals off. '_He loves me_.......'

"Because I was gone for almost as long as you were gone." Legolas replied. "I only got back a few months or so ago."

"Really?" Ayah pulled another petal off. '_He loves me not_......' "Tell me about it."

Legolas slightly shook his head. "I wouldn't want to bore you - "he stopped before he said, '_with such trivials as the world coming to and end because of a ring.'_ After all, Ayah'd done nothing wrong.

Ayah let a few more petals fall. '_He loves me........ he loves me not........ he loves me........ he loves me not..........._' She stared at the flower. The last petal...... '_He loves me.'_

"No really. I'd like to hear it." Ayah said and tossed the petalless flower away, trying to disregard her findings about the petal pulling.

Legolas took a deep breath and glanced sideways at Ayah. She asked for it......

After that, Legolas tried to some how summarize his experiences with the Fellowship of the Ring, starting with the Secret Council in Rivendell, to Gandalf's assumed death, to Boramir's death and the breaking of the Fellowship, to finding Gandalf the White and the fall of Isenguard, to Aragorn, Gimli, and himself recruiting the Dead to help in the fight against Sauron's army, to the Final Battle, the destruction of the Ring, and the final reuniting of the Fellowship in Rivendell, finishing with Aragorn's coronation and the RingBearers setting sail for the Undying Lands.

Ayah listened intently the entire time, mostly not moving, but gasping, laughing, and choking with emotion when a part in Legolas' tale caused her to do so.

When he finally finished, and Ayah was wiping her eyes, she was very quiet. She just didn't know what to say.

Legolas let her be quiet, because truth be told, he really didn't know what to say either.

So for a good many hours, Ayah and Legolas sat comfortably up on the Ridge in comfortable silence, each thinking different thoughts, but often thinking of each other.

* * *

A/n: Thank you to my ever loyal reviewer CountryChick 928, and thank you to all the others too. It really makes me feel great to get reviews!!! I encourage everybody to read my other stories and review those too. Thanks again, and please review! (just no swearing please!)


	5. Chapter 5 Love Returns

A/n: Ok, so yesterday I put up this chapter and it kinda sucked. So i went through it today and made it better. So if you already read it, maybe skim it b/c I added some better descritions n stuff.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Legolas slowly turned the ring over in his fingers, never taking his gaze from it. It was a brilliant silver, and looked like two vines intertwined to make a ring. The leaves on the vines were vibrant emerald green. It was a traditional Elven Ring, given to and Elven woman by an Elven man as a sign of affection.

Legolas sighed. Ayah.....

It was about 2 days after her apology up on the Ridge.

She was the one for him. He knew it. She was so beautiful, among other things. And he desperately wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He somehow wanted to let her know that he cared.

He sighed again, and leaned back against his headboard, still holding the ring. He'd tried to tell her once, before the Journey, but that had not happened. He'd been debating for days on just how to tell her how he felt about her. He'd been practically in love with her since he could remember. He'd finally decided that he was going to tell her before Ayah left for the Journey. His only problem was lack of courage. Then of course, it was the morning Ayah left. Could he have made it any more last minute?

Legolas had been laying on his bed, trying to memorize a sort-of speech that he would say to Ayah.

"Ayah, ever since I met you I....." and then he'd suddenly realized that Ayah had most likely left already, or was just about to be leaving. He got dressed as fast as he could, dashed out of his home, ran back inside to grab the ring, jumped onto his horse and rode as hard as his horse could go to Ayah's home. He _prayed_ he wouldn't be too late......

So many Journiers came back from the Journey with a special love for someone. Legolas had to let her know he loved her before she went on the Journey and fell in love with someone else. Of course, there was always the chance that she would reject him, and Legolas was in a way prepared for that. Althpugh it was the farthest thought from his mind as his horse galloped up to Ayah's home. He saw a group of Ayah's friends and her brother. They were standing on the doorstep waving to 3 people on horseback, beginning to shrink into the distance.

Legolas looked desperately at Tarèn who seemed to know what Legolas was there for, but didn't give Legolas any reassuring grin or comment. Legolas could see her horse speeding away......

"Ayah!" he called. "Ayah! Wait!" Her horse slowed. She looked like she was squinting to see him. Arwen yelled something to Ayah. She looked desperately at Legolas, called, "I'm sorry!" and turned her horse back to follow Arwen.

"AYAH!" Legolas tried one last time, and then let his tired horse slow. He clenched his jaw, and a tear or two welled in his eyes. He blinked them away as he stared at the ring in his hand.

He thought for sure that he had lost her.

* * *

Legolas stood from his bed, back in the present, his thoughts still dwelling on every detail of Ayah. Her pale pink lips, her perfect fiar skin, her long wavy blonde hair.... His heart ached for her. He wanted so much to give her the ring and just _say_ it. Just say those words: 'I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

'_Instead of stewing about, go talk to her!_' He thought firmly.Standing around in his room merely thinking about her wasn't bringing her to him.

He took a deep breath and headed out of his home. He wasn't totally sure where to find her, but would start at her house. Hopefully it would take some time to find her, because then he had time for his courage to build up.

As he walked, he rehearsed all kinds of speeches in his mind: '_Since first I met you.....From the first time I saw you........ For a very long time...........Look, I love you and that's all there is to it...........I love you so much I would die for you in a heartbeat........._' But none of them sounded right. He would have to keep thinking about it.

As he walked toward her house, he tried to further prepare himself to tell her how much he cared, and offer her the ring. After that, he had no idea.

* * *

Ayah sat on a small silvery coloured rock as she gazed at the twinkling crystal blue Lake. It was 2 days since she had apologized to Legolas up on the Ridge. Not surprisingly, she was thinking about him.

She thought about his face. His handsome features. The smoothness of his skin, and how she wanted to put her hand on that skin.......

'_Don't you dare think that way!_' she thought, and tried to mentally change the subject. But only a few seconds later, her thoughts had brought her back to Legolas. His glittering eyes, his perfectly shaped nose, his wonderful looking lips and how much she wanted to put her lips to his.......

Again, she was irritated at herself for thinking such things. Ayah thought for the millionth time, _'He's just a friend. Just a friend.'_

And yet, no matter how many times she thought or said that, she still knew deep down that it was not true. True, she'd only spent a day really with Legolas. But she felt like she cared for him. Loved him maybe.

'_You can't love him. You barely know him.'_

That was also true. She did barely know him. But she'd barely known Shaomer when she'd fallen in love with him. And then she'd gotten to know, he'd begun to fall in love with her....... And then he was killed.

All too familiar tears stung Ayah's eyes. That was why she shouldn't ever fall in love. Because she'll get hurt one way or another. There was still an ache in her heart for Shaomer. The strange thing was it was always significantly less noticeable when she was with Legolas.

Legolas. Just the name made her smile. She happily filled her mind with images of him, to push away the sad, hurt feelings left behind by Shaomer's death.

She sighed and turned her eyes away from the Lake. Who was she kidding? She really cared for Legolas. Why? Just a few days ago, he was merely a childhood friend – she reminded herself for at least the 18th time in 10 minutes. And before she remembered who he was, she couldn't even _remember his name!_ And now she cared for him.

'_You have to tell him._' A small voice in Ayah's head said. She outwardly shook her head. No way was she telling him. That would only wreck the friendship they had going.

But the little voice persisted. '_Do you not see the way he looks at you?_' Yes, she had. There was always that......emotion on his face. He always looked so happy to see her. His eyes seemed to light up when he said her name. He seemed to treasure every moment they were together.....

Surely he must love her back.

'_There you go._' Said the little voice. _'Tell him you care._'

Ayah let out a breath. This was going to be real tough. She'd never been very good at verbally expressing how she felt. Now here she was going to try to tell someone she loved them. She'd told Shaomer she'd loved him, but he had said it first. It was easier that way.

She buried her head in her hands and made a promise to herself to gather some strength and courage, and to tell Legolas she cared.

* * *

"Ayah?"

Ayah jumped. "L-legolas?" Her heart fluttered. Just the person she wanted to talk to...... well, sort of.

"Can I talk to you?" Legolas sat down on the grass beside her.

"Yes. I need to talk to you too." Ayah said determinedly. She swallowed and her pulse quickened. Legolas seemed to look even more attractive than usual.

"Oh? Well then you go first." Legolas gestured towards her. He tried not to stare at her beautiful hair rippling in the very slight breeze.

"No, no. You go ahead." Ayah insisted, and cleared her throat slightly.

"Really? Are you sure?" Again, Legolas tried not to stare. Her hair was glinting in the evening sunshine, and it was becoming hard to resist running his fingers through it.

"Yes. Go first." Ayah said, and silently added, '_That way I can gather some courage and self control.'_ She found her self _really_ wanting to kiss Legolas at that moment.....

Legolas gently grasped her hand, and swallowed. Ayah's hand tingled at his touch, and shivers rocketed up and down her spine.

"Ayah...." he said breathily.

"Yes?" Ayah's heart pounded. She didn't know what was coming, but she could tell it was hard for Legolas to say and equally important.

"I........" Legolas took a deep breath and seemed to try to find the right words. "I tried to tell you before. But I......... the thing is........ I really, really........." Legolas clenched and unclenched his jaw. This was much harder than he thought it was going to be. Why did she have to look so exceptionally beautiful right at this moment?

"Ever since I met you I - "

"AYAH!"

Ayah didn't want to take her eyes away from Legolas, but the urgency in the call caused her head to whip around.

Arwen was running towards Ayah, holding up the bottom of her deep purple coloured dress, as her chestnut coloured hair streamed behind her. "Ayah! Thank goodness I found you. You need to come quickly!" Arwen sounded out of breath.

Ayah looked to Legolas and back to Arwen. "Why? What's wrong?"

Arwen shook her head as she said, "There's no time to explain. You need to hurry!"

Legolas released Ayah's hand and mumbled, "Maybe you should go." He didn't want her to leave – he'd finally been close to revealing his true feelings!

Arwen jiggled her leg as Ayah reluctantly stood up.

"Ayah, _please!!!"_ Arwen gestured, and took a step back.

As much as Ayah didn't want to leave, Arwen's tone scared her. "Is it Tarén?" Ayah asked as the 2 girls began running. Ayah glanced over her shoulder at Legolas. "Should Legolas be coming too?"

"No." Arwen said rather firmly. "To both."

Arwen jumped on her horse, and Ayah jumped on behind her. An ominous feeling descended into the pit of Ayah's stomach. What had happened?

Arwen gave her horse a mighty kick, followed by a hearty "HI-YAH!" and the milky white horse took off.

* * *

Legolas watched Arwen and Ayah ride into the distance, and felt a familiar sense of loss. Why couldn't he just say it?

The sun was beginning to slowly set, casting orange and pink shadows about. Legolas sighed. He wondered what was so desperately urgent to take Ayah away.

He turned away from the direction Ayah and Arwen had exited and slowly began heading...... somewhere. Anywhere, away from there. He just hoped nothing was seriously wrong. It would tear him up to see Ayah hurt.

He briefly considered jumping on his horse and following, but what good would it do him? He'd most likely find out what was going on anyway. And besides, if it was in fact bad or serious, he was pretty sure Ayah wouldn't want him lingering around.

* * *

Arwen and Ayah soon reached Ayah's home. Ayah saw that a shining black horse was tied up in front of her house. Ayah did not recognize the horse at all, sure she'd never seen it before.

"Whose horse is that?" Ayah asked and slid off Arwen's horse.

Arwen didn't really answer. She just said, "Hurry. Inside." She hopped off her horse, her cheeks still slightly flushed from the chilly wind whipping at them while they rode. The two Elven women jogged up the steps and into the magnificent entranceway.

"Oh, Ayah! You're here." Tarén looked a little relieved, a little smug and a little secretive. He half-smiled. "Go to your room."

"Wha - ?" Ayah started to protest in confusion. Arwen rushed her over here like someone was dying and now she's to go to her room???

"Just do it." Tarén said, with that annoying little half-smile. "Trust me." He was acting really strange.....

Ayah looked to Arwen for support. Arwen nodded vigorously and pointed to Ayah's room. "Go already!"

To Tarèn, she said, "She was down at the Lake. I got her here as fast as I could."

Ayah turned the corner into her room and saw a tall man standing by her window. He turned around and smiled. Ayah grabbed her doorframe in shock as she nearly passed out.

It was Shaomer.

* * *

A/n: There. That's much better. Ok, BIG HUGE thank you to my faithful reviewer, CountryChick928. You rock! And to everybody else whose been reviewin' THANK YOU THANKYOU! Keep it comin!!!  
So tell me what you think! Read, and Review! (just no swearing please)


	6. Chapter 6 A Tale of Pain

A/n: Alright so this too a long time. I know, I know! But I've trying to update my other stories as well (which I hope you can also check out!). So here is chapter 6, and I hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"Ayah! Here you are..." Shaomer smiled, taking her in momentarily. He saw her sway and he rushed to support her.

Her knees were suddenly unbelievably weak as Shaomer worked to steady her and helped her sit down on the cushy bed. Her breath came in ragged gasps.

Shaomer carefully sat down beside her. "Ayah? Are you alright?" he asked, his voice and eyes full of concern.

Ayah closed her eyes. No...... he was dead......... she'd understood and accepted that fact........... she'd moved on..........here he was.......... beside her............alive............ he was alive and sitting beside her.............Shaomer was _alive.........._

She slowly opened her eyes, fully expecting to find herself laying down, wrapped in her bed covers, warm and snuggled and just waking from an extremely realsitic dream But it wasn't a dream, because there was Shaomer, still sitting beside her, his rugged tan face still full of concern.

Ayah let out a sort of strangled cry and crumpled as the realization fully hit her. Immediately without thinking, Shaomer wrapped his arms around her in comfort. He felt awkward but yet strangely like he fit, sitting there holding Ayah....

A few minutes later, Ayah took a large, finalizing gasp and pulled gently away from Shaomer's embrace, feeling rather foolish and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be." he shook his head.

They were quiet and outside Ayah's window a bird chirped brightly before flittering away.

"What _happened_ to you?" Ayah asked, her voice still shaking slightly but feeling a little more in control of her composure. "I thought you were dead."

Shaomer half-smiled wryly. "So did I." he paused. "But I'm not, and I owe you the full story."

Shaomer took a deep breath and told his story, beginning with when he had last seen Ayah.

* * *

It was all a blur. Shaomer was rising quietly along through the Forest with the other Journiers, his ears sharp for unusual sounds. Then someone near the front had gotten shot with an arrow. The word, "ATTACK!" came from the Forest as more arrows suddenly rained down among them.

Shaomer unsheathed his sword and began riding at full speed. He swung his sword at an orc who had its spear poised to take Shaomer down. The orc fell to the ground as soon as Shaomer's sword connected, causing bluish blood to spatter across his thin armour. He swore under his breath. Why didn't he wear his thick battle armour? He knew they were going to head through this Forest. He should've anticipated an attack.

He saw Ayah, fighting her horse to stand still. She was looking around frantically, unsure of what to do. He rode quickly past her and called, "AYAH! GET OUT OF HERE!"

He yanked on the reins of his horse when he saw that she was still not moving. He turned to look at her and yell again, when an arrow hit his chest with unimaginable speed, splitting through his thin armour and into his flesh. The pain was incredible. He gave a shout of pain and clutched his saddle as his body began to slide to the side.....

He thought he heard his name among the screams and yells of humans, orcs and Elves, but he could not be sure.

He righted himself and kicked hard at his horse. It moved this way and that, but not forward. It did not run, but merely gave a kick and a twist, severely spooked by the activity around him.

"C'mon!" Shaomer kicked its side again. If it didn't _go_, in a moment they were both going to be dead. The horse was slowly being surrounded by bluish-gray orcs, all with their eyes fixed on their next meal.

'_I'm going to die......'_ Shaomer thought. He looked wildly around for any form of escape. He'd rather die because of his arrow injury than being eaten by these vicious wood-dwelling orcs.

A large, brown-coloured horse with no rider was barrelling towards him and his horse, trampling orcs as it went. In a split second, Shaomer had and idea and had to make a decision and take a substantial risk. He stood on the saddle of his horse, tensed and saw the action in his brain. He was going to follow through with it, although a tiny miscalculation would bring his death about much sooner.

He fought to stay standing on the saddle of his terrified horse until he chose the right moment.........and jumped.

Someone up there was watching over him - sort of.

He landed squarely and painfully on the saddle of the galloping brown horse, although just barely. In the process of jumping, another arrow had sliced into his leg. The landing sent waves of pain through him that he had never felt before in his entire life.

The ears of the horse he now sat upon were flat against its head as it tore up the ground in its speedy retreat. It was galloping the opposite way that the Journiers had fled, but at that moment Shaomer did not care. He would cath up when this was all over. He guessed they would find a safe haven to recover then move on to the next destination.

He chanced a glance back, and saw disgusting orcs finally overtake his horse as it now came out of its frozen terror state and attempted to get away. Tears stung Shaomer's eyes and he looked away. That horse had been with him so long and meant so much to him. He had named it Kalilah, after his sister who had passed away a few years ago at only 14 years of age from sickness. He missed her greatly, and the horse had been as gentle and unique as his sister. Now, it too, was gone. Just like his sister.

The chocolate coloured horse beneath him was doing its best to put as much distance as was possible between them and scene at the Forest.

The jostling of the horse aggravated Shaomer's injuries, but he fought to cry out. He was not out of dangerous territory yet, and thought that his horse's hoofs pounding the dirt was enough noise already. He could not risk being shot again.

He praised the horse's speed and kept his eyes open for a settlement or town of some kind where he could seek help and refuge.

Hours later, his horse had slowed considerably, feeling no more sense of danger as they were out dangerous territory, but also being quite exhausted. Shaomer, however, was now fighting to stay in the saddle. He had lost considerable amounts of blood which soaked his clothes. He had attempted to shed his armour because it felt constricting, but could not. His head was spinning, his eyes blurring, his heart pounding with effort, his breath coming in gasps........ the pain seemed to increase more with each passing moment. This really was the end.

He wished he could've seen Ayah once last time, and not with the terror-stricken face he had last seen her with. He wished he could've kissed her one last time, and told her just how much he loved her....one last time. He also wished he could've died without so much pain.

Shaomer squinted...... he thought he saw some sort of toen or settlement, rising up and onto a hill. He could not be sure. Was his eyes playing tricks on him? He could not even be sure of that, for his vision was so blurred he could barely make out the features of the horse's head. He swayed and his sweaty hands clutched tighter to the saddle horn in which the reins were wrapped tightly around.

In fact, were there not half a dozen men on horses riding towards him? Shaomer desperately hoped they were friendly. His body swayed again, and tired to force his fingers to claps tighter.

His throat was raspy dry from lack of water, and his panting horse had slowed down to trudging walk. He swallowed with the extremely little amount of saliva in his mouth, which made no difference to his dry, dry throat. The riders were closer now.....

"_Help..........._......' Shaomer said as loud as he could muster the strength to do, which turned out to be rather weakly. He suddenly completely lost his grip on the saddle horn as his body fell to the left. '_I'm dead_.......' he thought. He crashed downward to the dirt below.

Shaomer passed out before he hit the ground.

* * *

A/n: How was that? Like? Don't? Let me know b/c I'm dying to hear! And now I've sunk to the level of begging, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this and my other stories!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Riders of Rohan

A/n: This took forever to get up here, I know, I know. I profusely apologize and can only say that I hope I can make this go up faster in the future. I hope you like this chapter, I treid to make it NICE and LONG (it took me like 4 hours to type, lol that should give an idea of bad I suck! lol, j/k). Note to all my faithful reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! Thank you with every fibre of my being for sticking with me! :D Keep the reviews coming!!! And Enjoy, Chapter 7....

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Are you awake yet, sir?"

Shaomer felt numb, partially with pain, but mostly just ......numb. He was laying down on something cool and comfortable, the air around him was ever so slightly cold and smelled sweet yet a little dusty. His eyes were shut and he didn't quite feel like opening them just yet.

There was the sound of water splashing quietly in a bowl or basin, then the squelching of a cloth being rung out. A cold, wet cloth was dabbed lightly on his forehead, startling him a bit but he didn't jump or twitch. The cloth felt extremely pleasant on his hot forehead.

He was suddenly aware that he had bandages over his words and was wearing fresh clothing. Whoever was taking care of him _really_ was taking care of him.

Shaomer took a deep breath and slowly managed to open his eyes. His vision was still blurred, but he could tell who the woman before him was. He only knew one with brilliant golden hair and lovely pale skin.....

Shaomer lifted his hand to touch her arm. "Ayah..." he whispered and grinned.

Within seconds, the woman confusedly replied, "S-sorry?" and Shaomer's eyes focussed significantly more. The clearer his vision became, the clearer it was that the woman before him was not Ayah. Indeed she had long golden hair and fair skin, but she was no elf. He pulled his hand away quickly, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh..."

"Someone you know?" the woman said, trying to brush off the awkward moment.

"Yes." Shaomer said quietly, allowing the woman to continue dabbing his head. "An Elven woman. I have great feelings for her."

The woman nodded and said, "Do I resemble her?"

"You both have beautiful long golden hair." Shaomer said and smiled inwardly as the sweet image of Ayah's face and slim figure danced in his mind.

"Such a compliment." the woman smiled warmly.

They were quiet for a moment. A jolt of pain moved through him, and he tried his best to ignore it.

"Where, exactly, am I?" Shaomer asked, glancing as best he could around the room. From what he could guess, he was quite sure he was in some sort of castle. The room was lit by several large candles, spread out about the scantily furnished room.

"You are in Rohan, my good man." the woman answered. "My brother Eomer, son of Eomund, and his men came across you, recognized the crest upon your pack to be that of the Journiers and brought you under my care. I am Eowyn. This place - " she gestured briefly to the room around her before she continued " - is that of the castle belonging to my uncle, King Theoden."

Eowyn's face clouded.

"Is something wrong, Milady?" Shaomer got the feeling she didn't want to discuss it, but she trusted him enough already to discuss the cause of her depression.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this...." she stopped and looked behind her as if she were worried someone were watching. Sure enough, the door was closed. She lowered her voice anyways. "My uncle's mind is - has been - poisoned by his advisor, Grima Wormtongue. I have been taking care of him for the past 4 - well, 5, really - years." She sighed heavily. "He seems to grow worse everyday. He is being turned against everything he once stood for, and defended. Including his own kin." she sighed heavily. "I know not how to remedy the situation, and it causes me great strife."

"I see." Shaomer could think of nothing else to say.

Eowyn quickly changed the subject as if she felt she had already said too much. "And what of you, sir? Where are you from? And what is your name?"

"Well, Milady, I am Shaomer, son of Chayodin, and I hail from a small region just north of Bree."

"Oh!"

"You know it?"

"I've heard of it, yes."

"Anyways, as you know, I am a Journier who was separated from my companions."

"And what of your wound? If you don't mind me asking, sir, how did you come by it?"

Shaomer was about to answer, but he had to suck in his breath momentarily as pain washed over him. Eowyn waited patiently as he regained himself, and then answered her question.

"During our travels, we unexpectedly came across ravenous wood-dwelling orcs who engaged us in battle. I was shot once in the chest, and managed to jump onto another horse. In the process, I got shot in the leg, and then the horse I rode somehow made it to wear your brother found me." he paused briefly. "To be honest, Milady, I am quite pleasantly surprised that I am alive."

Another wave of pain went over him, and he waited for it to subside before he exhaled and smiled weakly.

Eowyn looked at him with compassion and sympathy. "I can see your wound pains you deeply, Lord Shaomer, but we have no more Elven medication to ease the pain. I used what little supplies I had to begin with on my cousin Theodred." Tears momentarily flashed in her eyes but she blinked them away. "Sadly, he did not make it." she swallowed and cleared her throat. "I did as best as I could with what was left."

Shaomer greatly appreciated her care, however limited her medications were, and told her so.

She smiled in return, but Shaomer noticed a constant sadness, veiling any happiness like an unpleasant fog. Eowyn slowly stood and sighed. "Rest, Lord Shaomer." she said. "I shall be back soon."

* * *

In the coming weeks, Shaomer healed better than he or Eowyn expected, given the poor supplies Eowyn had to use to dress his wounds. He met Eomer and his loyal friends and followers. He had to endure meeting - or running into rather - Grima Wormtongue. Shaomer took an immediate dislike to ugly, pale man. He met King Theoden, who indeed seemed very ill and decrepit. He understood why Eowyn was so sad when ever she thought about her poor uncle.

Rohan became his second home, and he felt oddly as though he had lived there all his life. Eomer and Eowyn became the siblings he never had, and they kept each other strong throughout their daily struggles. He often took long walks through Rohan, enjoying the settlements, homes, and quiet locals. He greatly enjoyed the simplicity of their way of living. He also took happiness in going on rides and orc raids with Eomer and his men. It was a break from the monotony. He found out that it was no secret that Eowyn desperately wanted to join them on their raids, but because she was a woman, she was forced to stay behind.

Shaomer learned to watch his words when not in private, and he learned that the best place to _have_ a word in private, was far away from the castle where Wormtongue's prying eyes and ears seemed to be around every corner, lingering in the shadows.

All the while, images of Ayah swam in his mind. With each passing day, he found his heart aching to see her. A month or so later, he knew it was time for him to leave.

* * *

Shaomer went about gathering his things, feeling greatly saddened. He really didn't want to leave, but he knew he needed to try and re-group with the other Journiers. He was surely going to miss Rohan, as well as its people. The only thought he entertained in that regard, was that he could most definitely return soon.

His wounds were now nearly completely healed, and he knew that no matter how much he disliked it or avoided thinking about it, it really was time for him to go.

Eowyn leaned in his doorway. "Leaving?"

Shaomer turned around and slowly nodded.

Eowyn nodded also and sighed. She walked towards him, the light-coloured dress she wore swaying as she walked. "I knew this day would come soon, I just didn't realize how soon." Tears filled her eyes and she hugged him.

Shaomer hugged her tightly back, and a lump rose in his throat. "You're like a sister to me, Eowyn. The sister I never had." He had to stop there, for he feared if he said anything further his voice would break.

_'You can come back. Remember that.'_ he sternly reminded himself, and slowly pulled out of the hug.

No sooner had Shaomer cleared his throat to say more, when Eomer rushed up to the doorway panting, knocked briefly and then said, "Thank goodness you're still here."

"What is it?" Shaomer asked concernedly.

"Orcs." Eomer sounded worried and breathless. "They've entered the East Wall."

Shaomer pulled completely away from Eowyn. "What? The East Wall?"

Eomer nodded and gulped some air. "I fear a terrible alliance between..." his sentence trailed off.

Shaomer's forehead creased and his mouth opened slightly. "Isengard?" he said, his voice barely a whsiper.

"And.... " Eomer lowered his voice to match Shaomer's volume. "Mordor." he added.

A horrible shiver went up and down Shaomer's spine at the mere mention of the dark land. "What do you propose?" he asked quietly.

Eomer looked down either side of the hallway, stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He spoke in a low voice. "I want to go to battle with them - wipe them away, destroy their plot. But, it is against the King's wishes. It is with a heavy heart indeed that I decide ti disobey him. We must ride."

Eowyn did not protest as much as Shaomer thought she would. Instead she put her hand on Eomer's arm. "But you'll be banished, or worse, arrested!"

"I know the consequences." he said sullenly. "But I also know the consequences of not stopping those creatures when I have the chance would be great, and far more terrible."

Eowyn paled slightly, but nodded, taking in the full extent of the situation. "Then go, with a swift and brave heart. Let your feet be quick and sword be true." she hugged Eomer. "Return soon, and in one piece." she smiled.

Eomer turned to Shaomer. "I hate to ask, as I know this could be a dangerous undertaking, and I know you are yearning to return to your companions. But, I would be very honoured if you would accompany my men and I."

Shaomer didn't hesitate. "Of course, I shall ride with you. After our duty is done, I shall return to the other Journiers, but only after."

Eomer patted Shaomer on the shoulder. "Very well. I shall prepare a horse for you. Meet me at the stable." he exited the room.

Shaomer shouldered his pack, said a second good-bye to Eowyn, and followed Eomer out to the stable.

* * *

"I shall spare you the bloody deatils." Shaomer said, and squeezed Ayah's hand slightly. "But I must tell you what happened next. 2 days later, Eomer's company and myself overtook the pack of Uruk-Hai just on the border of Fanghorn Forest. The final victory occurred at sunrise on the third day since our departure from Rohan. All the creatures were killed, unless one or two somehow managed to escape into the forest."

Shaomer paused and swallowed. "Thankfully, only a few men were lost in the hard-fought battle." he paused again, but continued shortly. "On the fourth day, as the men and I were on our way back to Rohan, we came across a rather peculiar trio..."

* * *

They had just crested on of the many hills on their journey and at the bottom were three figures. Once they had neared the figures, Shaomer saw a tall, rugged looking man, a clean, fair elf, and a growling, bearded dwarf.

"Riders of Rohan!" the man yelled. "What news from the mark?"

Shaomer and the others had stopped short, faced the man, the elf and the dwarf and drawn their spears. The immediate reaction seemed to be the assumption that the three beings were evil spies. Shaomer, for one found it highly unlikely that such a trio _would be_ spies, but he said nothing.

Eomer spoke first, his voice full of suspicion. "What business does an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

The rider mounted beside Shaomer tensed and shifted in his saddle. He apparently wasn't one to like confrontations.

"Your real name, horse master," said the dwarf. "And I shall give you mine."

Shaomer glanced at Eomer, who said, "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Shaomer felt Eomer had gone a little far with his comment, but still he said nothing. The elf also seemed to feel this comment had gone too far, because quick as lightning, as fast as Shaomer's thought, the elf had his bow drawn and pointed at Eomer.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" the elf threatened, his voice husky and serious.

The riders around Shaomer moved in closer, their spear points dangerously close to the trio. The man put his arm on that of the elf's and gently forced him to lower his weapon. The dwarf exhaled loudly.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin," - he gestured to the dwarf - "and Legolas of the woodland region." - he gestured to the elf - "We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your King."

Shaomer felt like they were genuine and sincere, even though the dwarf had a sharp tongue. He looked again to Eomer to see his reaction.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." he took off his helmet and held it at hi side. "Not even his own kin."

Immediately, as though a silent command had been given, all the riders raised their spears. Shaomer felt a prick of sadness hit his heart for Eomer. He knew how much his Eomer's uncle's illness pained him.

Eomer sighed slightly. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished."

Shaomer nodded, and felt another pang of sadness. When Eomer arrived back at his home, he was most surely to be arrested.

"The white wizard is cunning." Eomer continued. "He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past out nets."

"We are no spies." the man, Aragorn, said quickly yet softly and sincerely. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed," Eomer said. "We slaughtered them during the night."

There were several nods of assent and confirmation among the riders.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" the dwarf asked and he seemed on the verge of panic.

Shaomer thought for a moment. He knew what hobbits were - plump, merry little creatures. Living near Bree had shown him a fair share of hobbits in his time there. He was quite sure he had seen no hobbits during the battle. Of course, it _was_ during a battle. It was rather difficult to recall any details whatsoever.

"They would be small," said Aragorn almost pleadingly, holding his hand at approximate hobbit height. "Only children to your eyes."

Eomer shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli said, and there was no mistaking the quaver in his gruff voice.

Eomer nodded slowly and sadly. "I'm sorry."

Legolas, the elf, gently placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder. Shaomer could almost feel the sense of loss and grief settle over them.

Eomer suddenly whistled. "Hasufel, Arod." Two riderless horses came forward from the gathered riders. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Aragorn gratefully took the reins of the two horses, one sorrel, the other white. Shaomer immediately forced his thoughts away from the previous owners of the two horses.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands." Eomer turned his horse slightly. "We ride north!" he shouted with booming authority to the riders. He gave his horse a kick, sending it into a hard gallop. Eomer lead the way, and the others followed.

Shaomer took one more look back at the trio, before kicking his horse into action and joining the other riders on their way back to Rohan.

* * *

A/n: What do you think? PLEASE let me know! Gimme a review! Even if you didn't like it (just no swearing, please!)

By the way, the whole Aragorn part was taken directly from LOTR TTT, and Discalimer: I do not own that. There may be some loop holes or w/e in the time-linish area, so please ignore them. i am not a super duper LOTR buff, I have not reasd the books, so don't shoot me if stuff doesn't line up.

To anonymous reviewer **RLS **if you ever drop me a line again, or have continued to read this story: Thank you for taking the time to write such a long review. Thank you for the tips on where to find REAL Elvish names. This _is_ fanfic, however,so I may not TAKE those tips, but thank you anyways.


	8. Chapter 8 A Very Complicated Situation

A/n: As always, took forever to get a new chapter up, and as always, I apologize. I also apologize that this isn't a very looong chapter like the others, and this chapter is a litle repetitive and boring. I've just been having some hard core writer's block on this story, so its taking longer to get through (fellow writers, you know how it is... lol). Anyways, please enjoy this, don't kill me, stick with me, remember this is an **AU**, and all that jazz. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"After that, I rode to Rivendell to find you. I figured the Journiers would either have just arrived, or were to shortly. Either way, I could meet up with you." Shaomer said softly, concluding his tale, and squeezed Ayah's hand lightly.

Ayah's mind was a whirl of confused emotions. Just hours earlier she had decided she cared for Legolas. She'd long since accepted Shaomer was gone. She had loved him, he had passed, she had moved on. Now he was here. Beside her. Thinking they could just pick up where they left off.

She couldn't think clearly, and didn't know _what_ to think. Ayah had an overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia strike her, and pulled her hand from his. "I - I need to think." was all she said, and rushed out of the room.

She ran down the hall, and outside, and past Tarén and Arwen, ignoring whatever it was that they said to her. She grabbed the saddle of her horse, heaved herself onto it, and took off at a gallop. She had no idea where she was going, she just had to get away from here, _now_.

* * *

Legolas trudged along the green and brown trails through Rivendell. What was he doing? Where was he going? Why had he not just told Ayah then and there how he felt? What was his problem? 

He sighed and slumped against a large, leafy tree overlooking golden tinted houses, green tinted walkways, and sunlight splashed water. Once again he pulled out the ring and began lightly turning it over in his fingers.

Everytime he got near her his stomach went flopping around his insides and his tongue became non-functional. Did this happen to other Elves? For if it did, they hid it well. Even his own father had always kept the smoothest of faces at all times, revealing small, special smiles for his mother who returned them. He'd never seen his father act giddy or silly, or least of all, tongue-tied in front of his mother.

Legolas sighed again and re-pocketed the ring. This being quiet and in the background was getting him no where. Being uncomfortable when he was trying to say something important had blown up in his face twice in regards to the same person. It was enough.

'_From now on, I'm going to be as smooth as a lake with not a single ripple, and as calm as a quiet rain.'_ he thought.

Legolas stood up, determined not to flub up this up any longer. He was going to find her, and tell her, once and for all. But of course, as always, after that, he had no idea.

* * *

Shaomer sighed heavily and stood from his sitting position on Ayah's bed. He'd sort of expected something like that to happen. After all, she had thought he was dead. Dead people don't come back. And here he was. 

He shook his head and walked out of her room into the hallway, not about to follow her. He knew she needed time to calm down and think things out, so he would let her have that time.

Arwen and Tarén walked up the front stairs into the home together, both with stunned and confused looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Arwen asked.

Shaomer half-shrugged and half-smiled. "What I expected."

Tarén smiled wryly. "Well, you _were_ dead, after all."

Shaomer nodded. "I know. Stop reminding me."

"Should we go after her?" Arwen asked concernedly.

Both Tarén and Shaomer answered, "No."

"She needs some time to sort everything out." Shaomer said, and Tarén nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ayah collapsed on the brilliant green grass up on the Ridge crying. Her head was a muddle of emotions, each screaming for recognition and attention. 

She loved Shaomer. She loved Legolas. Why did he have to come back? Why can't he say he cares? I see it in his eyes... Why'd he have to come back? I love him... He was gone... he was the one running after me... he's back... he wanted to tell me something... he's back... he's not dead... I love him...

She clapped her hands over her ears and physically cried out. She took several shuddering, calming breaths, before she considered the things jumbled in her mind again.

She fell in love with Shaomer. He died. She came back, never forgetting him, but letting go to move on. She fell in love with Legolas. Shaomer came back. Old feelings for Shaomer returned, but she still loves Legolas.

Ayah turned her face up towards the cloudless baby blue sky. What was she supposed to do?

Shaomer expected her to love him. Legolas - she was sure - was in love with her too, and thus expected her to love him. How could she love one, without hurting the other? And there was no way she could love _both_ equally. Marry both? Impossible.

Ayah buried her head in her knees, having no clue what to even start thinking about in this suddenly overly complicated situation.

* * *

Legolas could see she was up on the Ridge, but something about the way she was told him he should let her be. Her head was on her knees, and he had no idea why Arwen had so urgently called Ayah away. Had a family died? Legolas decided he ought to go find out. 

He rode his horse at a trot to Ayah's house, where Arwen was just mounting up to leave. He could see a man in the doorway, and for an overjoyed moment, thought it was his closest Fellowship companion, Aragorn, before he got close enoughand could see it was not. He did not recognize the man.

"Arwen, may I speak to you a moment?" he said in Elvish.

Arwen nodded, and on their horses, the two moved out of ear shot from Ayah's home.

"What happened?" Legolas asked immediately.

Arwen sighed. "He has returned."

"Who? _Who_ has returned?" he didn't give her a chance to answer. "I saw Ayah on the Ridge crying her heart out - _who returned?"_ He demanded.

Arwen glanced at Ayah's home. "The man - that's Shaomer."

"Shao - what?"

"Shaomer." Arwen repeated.

For a moment, the name meant nothing. But then he coldly remembered. The man Ayah had loved on the Journey, who'd gotten killed. Tarén and Arwen had told him about it when he'd gotten back from his time with the Fellowship.

He paled significantly and swallowed the ice lump rising in his throat. "Shaomer?"

"Yes." Arwen confirmed sadly, knowing how Legolas felt about Ayah.

Legolas slowly nodded, and turned his horse away from Arwen and the home and began slowly riding away.

"Legolas?"

He turned his head to look at Arwen.

"Don't be so sure she'll choose him." she said encouragingly.

He nodded numbly, that ice block still hovering painfully in his chest.

* * *

A/n: I know, unusually short chapter for this story. But, like I said, I'm just having some serious writer's block and having trouble getting this story on the _road_, lol. So just review it anyways, for the more reviews I get, the likelier its is I'll update faster. Tell me if you liked it, tell me if you hated it (without swearing, PLEASE - and keeping in mind if you hated it that much why'd you read all 8 chapters! lol, j/k) :D ! (And no flaming flames, cuz they give me burns... lol). 


	9. Chapter 9 The Final Decision

A/n: Look! I updated quickly! pats self on back Lol. Anyways, this is another pretty short chapter, BUT, I am QUITE sure you will like it. Well, I suppose it depends on your opinion of Legolas and Shaomer, that is... Anyways, I'm not giving anything else away. Just a major huge ginormus thank you to my reviewers, I love you all and thank you soo much for taking th etime to review this! I just have one more thing to add: My writer's block is gone, and unfortunately for you Ayah fans, this is the second last chapter. Enjoy this one anyways, however, AND REVIEW:D

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Ayah looked up to the sky, and seeing the orange streaks forming, she knew she must have been up on the Ridge for a few hours, at least. Tarén was probably worried, wondering if she was okay. She supposed she was – now. Now that she had had four hours or so to think and think about her situation.

She had finally come to a decision. This was going to be the hardest thing she was ever going to do – she was quite sure of that. But the more she thought about everything, the more she knew what she was doing was the right thing.

He would just have to understand.

* * *

Ayah was walking towards her home, when who would happen to be walking in her direction, but Shaomer. Her heart beat a little faster, and her stomach flip-flopped. 

"Ayah!" his rugged face broke into a wide grin. "I'm glad I found you. You're alright, right?"

Ayah nodded and smiled tightly back. She couldn't speak, and she didn't know why.

"Look," he was right in front of her now, and she could smell his smell: a fresh outdoorsy smell, with a touch something manly and fresh. Her beat a lot faster. "I have something to ask you, and its really important."

She managed to find her voice. "I need to talk to you too. And its also very important."

Shaomer nodded. "I'm sure you do, and normally I would insist you go first. But I really need you to hear me out."

The pleading in her eyes changed her mind. She could wait. "Ok, go ahead." She smiled as best as she could.

"Ayah…" his eyes were a deep green, and he was so close – Ayah had never noticed the tiny flecks of different shades of green sparkling around his eyes. "You must know how much I love you. I have for so long. That's why I came back. Other wise I would've just stayed in Rohan – I was happy there. Happy enough – but I didn't have you. I couldn't live another day without you by my side."

He had grasped her hands, and his touch felt very warm and safe. She swallowed and kept staring into those amazing green eyes. _'This is why I fell for him in the first place._' She thought. _'Those eyes…'_

That's when he knelt down on one knee, and Ayah could not breath. No thoughts went through her head other than: _'IS HE……!'_

Shaomer released one of her hands, but gently kept hold of the other. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and Ayah's thoughts were confirmed. For out of his pocket he pulled a simple yet beautifully elegant gold ring with a small whiter diamond on top. Not an Elven ring, but very beautiful nonetheless.

"Ayah, will do me the joy of marrying me?" he said, and the hope and love in his eyes was overwhelming.

Ayah smiled. _'This is what you've always wanted….'_ Her mind said. She stared at his eyes, completely at a loss for words.

* * *

Legolas shook himself. He blinked and coughed. He was trying to psyche himself up. He needed that courage that showed whenever his companions were threatened. He needed that courage that always sprouted into something bigger than him in battle. That courage – the courage he was having a lot of trouble gathering. 

"Now or never." He said aloud, and headed outside. The sun was beginning to set, but there was still a perfect balmy warmth in the air. Legolas continued taking deep breaths as he walked the path that he knew so well. He stopped at one point, knowing once he turned this corner, there was no going back. It was in plain view of her home, and he couldn't just start walking down that way, stop mid-way and high-tail it back.

Legolas took another calming deep breath, this time shutting his eyes briefly to will the last of his nerves away. He could do this. He'd dreamed about it for so long, it would be easier once it was happening. He turned to corner, the courage finally seeming to gather within, but it crashed as soon as he saw was down the road, not too far away.

There was Ayah…. And there was Shaomer. He was on one knee. He stood up. Ayah and Shaomer hugged – or were they kissing?

Legolas could feel his heart shatter in his chest. He could feel the pieces clatter down into his stomach. His eyes physically welled up with tears. He wiped them away and quickly exited the scene.

This was worse then her not have time to listen. Far worse than even having her come back with a love lost. Her love was back and that's what she wanted. Why did he have to see that? It would have been so much easier to just have them announce their engagement!

Legolas was at his home in no time, and he stumbled into his bedroom. His stomach was swirling as was his head. He couldn't think straight. The only thing he wanted to do was get away – now, and FAST.

His heart was broken and his spirit was aching. How could this happen? Why hadn't he told her he loved her _before_ Shaomer came back? But then wouldn't it have hurt that much more if he confessed his undying love for her and she still accepted Shaomer's proposal?

Legolas flew about his room snatching up his things and packing them away as fast as he could. He was going to go back to Mirkwood for good. It was where he was born, after all. Rivendell was just as much, if not more, his home, but he could not bear to stay if it meant seeing Ayah with Shaomer.

About half an hour later, the pain in his soul had not subsided, and he was packed. If he forgot anything, he could always come back. It wasn't too long of a trip, after all, and he still had friends here. He would return when he'd had a chance to come to terms with the way things were going to be, when he'd accepted that Ayah chose Shaomer.

He gave a shuddering sigh, still not allowing himself to outwardly break-down and grieve for his personal loss. Elvish ways took over as he coolly surveyed his room – the room that truly was his home – before turning to head out and prepare his horse for immediate departure.

When turned around, however, he dropped all the packs in his arms and audibly gasped unintentionally. As his things loudly hit the ground, Legolas shut his mouth and stood a little taller, doing his best Elvish-smooth, no-emotion face.

Ayah, was in his doorway.

"Hello Legolas." She said softly, and Legolas determinedly ignored the flutter his heart – his crushed heart – gave at the sound of his name from her lips. She smiled timidly.

He gave her a curt nod. "I must be going." He said much more coolly than he'd intended. He tried to walk past her, but she stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest.

"Wait." She said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Really. I have to go." Legolas insisted, desperate to get away from her touch and her sight. With heart wrenching emotion, Legolas said, "You're _fiancé_ will be wanting to you at his side."

"Legolas – " Ayah couldn't help but smile. "I said _no._"

Legolas stopped himself from retorting as her words hit him full force. He turned to regard her. "You said _no?_" it was his voice that was barely more than a whisper now. He could feel his heart mending….

She nodded, and her small smile grew. "I'm in love with someone else."

His partially mended heart sunk. "Oh. Someone else." He tried to turn away again.

This time she caught him by putting her hand on his cheek. "Someone else, Legolas, is _you_."

* * *

A/n: Well? Did you _really_ think she was going to end up with Shaomer! And before you ask, the hug will be explained next chapter (or was it a kiss? gasp) lol. Gimme a review, don't swear, don't flame me, balh blah (you know the drill) ;). Excuse the typos b/c I'm doing this at school and I'm in a hurry (running out of time... aaa!) Ok! Until next chapter (hopefully reeeaaal soon, b/c it'll be the last one!) see ya:D 


	10. Chapter 10 The Wedding

A/n: Ok, so be warned. This is the **LAST CHAPTER** for this story. There is **no more**. I'm sorry this chapter is very short, and a little fast, but I wanted to get it up. Its all revised now, so I hope its better than before. I apologize to the reviwers who weren't happy with the previous ending! Anyways, this is just a wrap-up, an ultimate happy ending, so enjoy. :) (And any timeline screw ups please ignore - this is an AU). This is nice and super long, a MUCH better wrap-up than before.

* * *

**Epilogue and Chapter 10  
**  
Shaomer's horse plodded steadily across the grassy terrain. The sun beat down on his back, the sky a beautiful, clear blue. There were birds chirping in nearby trees. All of it was lost on Shaomer. It could have been blizzarding or thundering or cloudy or overly humid. He wouldn't have cared. Not now. Not after losing her. 

He had been so sure she would say yes. Now he realized what a fool he'd been. She had thought he was dead and had moved on accordingly. It was only natural for her to fall in love with someone else. It would have hurt less if he had just stayed in Rohan in the first place, and forgot about Ayah.

He couldn't truly _forget_ about her, to be sure. She would have a place in his heart. But it would be a lot easier to move on knowing she was happy and well, then just staying away and never knowing one way or the other. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Shaomer thought back to when he proposed, and the way she'd reacted. There was nothing he could have done different, to be sure. Not 'die' in the firstplace would have been the smartest idea.

* * *

Shaomer had proposed right on the path not too far from her home, the green hues dancing around them int he breeze and flickering sunlight.Ayah hadlooked so happy and stunned. Yet he could also see a wide mix of emotions flying through her - happiness, confusion, shock, despair, guilt - he couldn't identify them all. 

She had not answered for several seconds, so he cleared his throat hopefully, and then the tears filled her eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what they meant.

"I'm so sorry, Shaomer." She'd said sincerely, wiping her eyes. "But I've moved on. I love someone else."

Shaomer shook his head. "I should have known." he got up off his knees. "I was gone too long and you had every reason not to..." he didn't finish his sentence, not entirely sure what he was trying to say. Her rejection hurt, but somehow he'd known it deep down all along. He sighed.

Ayah slowly slid the shining ring off her finger. "It is a beautiful ring. Someone will keep it in her hand someday." She handed him back the ring gently, and pressed it into his hand. "I'm so sorry." she repeated, her voice was barely a whisper. The tears began to streak down her cheeks.

"Don't be." Shaomer said, his voice equally as quiet. He squelched the urge to hold her, and never let go. The situation felt a little unreal and he wished he could just stay there and gaze at her forever. It was not meant to be, and that hurt. He would figure it out, though. He always did.

Ayah wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. "I wanted this at one time, and now that its hapening, I can hardly believe I'm throwing it away." She sighed. "I know that its right, though. I only wish you could be happy too."

"It will be alright, milady." Shaomer had said politely, but meaning it. "I shall return to Rohan – my second home – and seek a new life there. Do not feel guilty. It does your perfect face no justice."

They'd smiled genuinely at each other and hugged tightly. Shaomer briefly inhaled the magnificent scent of her - fresh, outdoorsy, and almost citrus - before relasing her. He knew he wasn't only physically relasing her.

* * *

He could see Rohan's familiar settlements coming into view: the sprawling capital of Edoras, with its green hills and mountains in the background. Shaomer couldn't help the familiar sense of calm and peace that washed over him at the sight. He truly felt home. 

He rode steadily to the capital, was admitted by a chatty look-out who quite remembered him, and Shaomer immediately made haste to the top of Edoras, the largest home, where he knew he would find his kin - not by blood, but by choice. Already a smile was creeping over his handsome features as he thought about the welcome he would get from Eowyn and Eomer.

Shaomer tied up his horse in the stable, and strode up the stairs. Again, the watchmen and guards recognized him.

"Welcome, Lord Shaomer." one said, and lightly bowed.

Shaomer bowed back. "It is good to be home."

As soon as he entered the main hall where he had once spent so much time, he immediately recognized the back of Eomer. Shaomer grinned, then turned his face gravely serious.

"I expected to find you here." he fairly spat the words.

Eomer whipped around. "I beg your - " his face broke into a wide grin. "Lord Shaomer. You have returned."

Shaomer could not play serious anymore. "Brother." The two patted each other's backs in a manly hug. "So, what news since my departure?"

Eomer shook his head. "Let us sit."

So, the two of them settled at a long table to the right of the main entrance, and Eomer began his tale. He spoke of the War of the Ring from the time Shaomer had left, up until the point the war was finally over, thanks to a brave hobbit named Frodo. Eomer told him the tales of the battle at Pelennor Field, and of how his uncle Theoden, healed not too long ago from the poisons of Wormtongue and Sarauman, was sadly killed. Shaomer couldn't help but wishing he had been there, fighting bravely at his and Eomer's sides. At least it would have saved him from the supreme heartachehe now suffered. He felt great sympathy for Eomer, however. He knew how much his uncle had meant to him.

Shortly, Eowyn entered the room, accompanied by a tall, rugged looking man and a shorter, slender, brunette woman.

"Lord Shaomer!" She greetedhappily. They hugged tightly, and the rugged looking man on her left coughed lightly when the hug kept going longer than he apparently appreciated. Eowyn understood the hint, and broke the hug off. "Shoamer, this is my fiancé, Faramir. He is a ranger from the north, like my lord Aragorn. We haveonly just retunred from King Aragorn's coronation."

"Coronation?" Shaomer asked.

"Yes. Lord Aragorn is now the King of Gondor." Faramir answered.

"Give him my regards!" Shaomer said, smiling. Eomer had earlier explained that the trio they had met when patrolling Rohan so long ago was the same trio who had recruited the army of the Dead, and were part of the Fellowship.

Eowyn sighed and cupped her hand around Shaomer's chin. "Oh, my Lord. I have missed you so much." she let her hand drop, and Faramir promptly and politely held her hand between them.

"And I you, milady." Shaomer replied and gave Eowyn a respectful slight bow. He turned his eyes to the lovely brunette woman still standing patiently beside Eowyn.

"And where are my manners! This my friend from the south, Dylendria, daughter of Dominyous." Eowyn gestured to the brunette woman. "And Dylendria, this is my lord Shaomer, my long-lost brother." she added with a smile.

Shaomer couldn't help but see Faramir physically relax at Eowyn's last comment. He found it hard not to laugh as he realized Faramir may have thought Shaomer and Eowyn to have history together that was not brother-sister like. It seemed absurd to him, but he could see how Faramir's thoughts could have been directed that way.

Not forgetting his manners, Shaomer bowed to Dylendria and politely kissed her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Dylendria."

Her smile was radiant. "And I, you, Lord Shaomer."

Shaomer straigtened. Her features were striking, in a completely different way than that of Ayah's. He liked Dylendria already.

As if Eomer and Eowyn sensed the way Dylendria was regarding Shaomer and the way Shaomer was regarding Dylendria, Eowyn subtly announced that she had some things to see to.

"And I will join her." Faramir said quickly, and Eowyn and Faramir smiled at each other.

Eomer cleared his throat. "I must see to the horses."

The other three promptly left, leaving Shaomer and Dylendria behind. She smiled that amazingly radiant smile again, and Shaomer felt a different flip in his stomach than when he was around Ayah.

"Shall we take a walk?" Shaomer boldly offered his arm. He supposed he was going too fast, and looking closely at her, he decided she was definitely no Elven woman. Her beauty was beautiful in an indescribably different way. He was about to recoil his arm, thinking himself foolish, when Dylendria intertwined her arm around his.

"We shall."

* * *

Legolas stood beside an Elvish minister, as traditional Elvish music played. He was easily more happy than he had ever been in his life. He could hardly believe that all his dreams had finally come true. The War of the Ring was over. Ayah loved him, and he was marrying her. 

This was the real thing - it was not a dream.

It was early spring, Ayah's favorite time of the year, when everything was just barely green and budding. It had rained earlier that morning, giving Rivendell that heavenly scent of just-after-the-rain. It was the perfect time for a wedding to take place under the same wonderous green sun-splashed dome in which the Ceremony had taken place. Already, that Ceremony where Ayah had forgotten his name seemed so long ago.

As the bride was readying herslef behind closed doors - or, as it would seem, a thick veil of vines - Legolas took a moment to scrutinize the faces in the crowd, seeing who of his friends were there, and who of the Fellowship had been able to attend.Otherthan Boromir who was lost, and Frodo and Gandalf who had sailed for the Undying Lands with Bilbo, it appeared all the othermembers of the Fellowship were in attendance.

Legolas was happy to see Samwith sweetRosie Cotton, and it appeared he was married, as he had two small blonde children with him. Legolas smiled at him, Samlooked elighted, and gently put his arm around Rosie's shoulders. The children bubbled with quiet laughter, and Rosie cautioned them to stayhushed.

Pippin appeared to have brought along a girlfriend, for healsosat with a small hobbit girl. She had black hair, and she and Pippin held hands. Pippin held up thier intertwined fists, and looked quite pleased. Legolas couldn't help but laugh snicker to himself ashe looked at the pair, and briefly remembered the Mines of Moria incident...

_"Fool of a Took! Why don't you throw yourself in next time and rid of us of yourstupidity!"_

There washis good friend Gimli the Dwarf, guffawing to himself that he was at an Elvish wedding. He kept asking the male Elf beside him if the reception would have beer or malt, and the Elven man looked rather disgusted but amused at having to sit beside the dwarf. When Gimli caught Legolas looking at him, he gave Legolas a hearty wave. Legolas waved gracefully back.

He could see the new King of Gondor, and his closest friend Aragorn and his beautiful Elven Queen Arwen, seated right near the front row. Aragorn shook his headwith a half-smile across his face, in a 'you-crazy-elf-you' sort of way. Legolas returned the look,in a 'you-crazy-man-you' sort of way. The two of them cracked full smiles, and Legolas was so thankful he could be here.

Merry Brandybuck was sitting not too far from Pippin, waving madly, trying to get Legolas' attention. He pointed toacute hobbit girl beside him wiht strawberry blonde hair. She turned red and giggled, ducking her head from Merry and Legolas' attention. Legolas grinned. So now they just had to get Gimli a girl...

* * *

The curtain of dark green vines parted by unseen hands, and Ayah walked throught hem, ducking slightly. She was wearing a magnificently white dress, accompanied by a small beaded train coming off the back. The sleeves were long but sheer, and sparkled subtly when she moved. The gree and yellow of the viney dome set off her eyes and fair hair, and only made her look all the more stunning.

She smiled brilliantly, knwoing she had most definitely made the right choice. Legolas was her love. Maybe not her only love, but he was the one she would love forever. She had not forgotten about Shaomer, of course, and maybe she never would. She briefly remembered the note she had recieved earlier that morning from him. It had said that he apologized for not being able to attend her wedding on short notice, as the invitation from her arrived to later, but there was an invitation to his own wedding. He was marrying someone named Dylendria. Ayah sincerely hoped he was truly happy.

At that moment, however, Shaomer was quite far from her mind, as she was sure she was from his, and all she could think about was Legolas and how he looked in that silvery colored outfit with blue accents. It complimented his hair, and made his eyes all the more startling and wonderful to look at.

Some gasps and whsipers whipped through the crowd as she continued to walk down the aisle, and she knew they were all good things. Her brother was in the front beside Arwen and her husband, and he quickly looked away to wipe his eyes. Tarén was crying! It warmed her heart, and brought unexpected tears to her eyes. Whe his watery red eyes met hers, he mouthed, "Don't you dare cry. Save your face."

'Darn him for always thinking.' she thought, andgrimaced at him to show he'd made his point.How would it look if she had horribly red eyes at the alter? Like she'd been crying of course, but it would spoil the effect of this absolutely magical day.

* * *

The vows were exchanged, there was more crying in the audience, Legolas and Ayah held hands. The minister finally came to the end, and Ayah felt her pulse go up million beats per minute. She was going to kiss Legolas, and she could hardly believe it would be thier first. It seemed like they had been together for so long - and really, they had - and it had never occurred to her that she had not yet kissed him. 

She felt he was thinking the same thing, for as overjoyed as he was, he looked nervous and curious at the same time. He smiled reassuringly, and she barely heard the minister give the ceremony finishing command, "You may now kiss your Elven bride."

Without hesitation, their lips met. And it was bliss. Pure bliss. All the things she had imagined it and more. It was the best moment of her life, par none. She knew immediately: nothing would ever be able to compare to this.

* * *

A/n: See? Told you it was lame...lol. J/k! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story in its entirety (whoa, can't spell). And for those of you who didn't like this shurg you shoulda read a different story, lol. Please leave me a review, and I'll love you forever. Don't forget to check out my bio to see what's going on with me (I update it regularly, unlike my fics, lol). :D

Two things: I have NO idea how an Elven wedding would go, so I didn't put a lot of detail into it. Don't shoot me if it doesn't sound right. And the way to say Dylendria is "duh-len-dree-aah".

Also, I updated "The Other Victim" a while ago (chapter three, the conclusion) and have nobody who has read it yet. If your interested, click into my bio and take a look.


End file.
